At the break of day
by Susumi
Summary: ONE SHOT Kiba finds himself alone at home, and gets frustrated. Shino tries to help. ShinoxKiba


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I only abuse them for my own sick pleasure.

* * *

"Nh..." Still very sleepy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Inuzuka Kiba walked down into his families living room, finding no one but Akamaru there, who was snoozing on the couch. He stopped in the doorway, and stared with big eyes at the empty room.

"Oi, where is everybody?" he asked, to who, one might ask? To whoever felt like listening.

Kiba opened up the door, and was about to say something about 'being home after the training', but recalled that he was being alone today. The brown eared dog looked up at his master, whining, when he slammed the door shut and walked down the road. He didn't even notice that Akamaru had stayed behind. He had been with Kiba for a long time now, and it wasn't normal for him to become this upset.

"…and they probably assumes that I should do the dishes, and wash and all that kind of sick stuff," the dog heard his master mutter to himself as they passed the several shops and houses on his way to the training grounds. Some of the people out was looking at him, whispering to each other, wondering who his was talking to. "Well, they can forget about that! That's what they get for leaving like that…"

The accusations towards his mother and sister kept on coming all the way to the selected spot for today's training.

* * *

  
"...and when I came down, there wasn't anyone there! Get it, they left without even telling me!" Kiba shouted as he hit the tree pole on the training grounds. Akamaru had hid somewhere in the forest, among the bushes. He wasn't at all used to see his master like this.

"Now now, Kiba," Kurenai said and placed herself between him and the team's only girl, Hinata. "They probably just got called out on an emergency mission and didn't had the time to tell you. Besides, I don't see what you are so upset about."

He didn't answer, just remained quiet and kept hitting the pole over and over again.

Besides Kurenai and Hinata, there was also Shino, who stood leaned against his own pole and just observed the whole situation. He wouldn't say anything, as it probably would do the whole situation even worse. And if Kiba wanted him to talk, he could come on his own accord.

"K... Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered, and took a step back when he turned around and looked at her with an annoyed glance. "You... Your hands, they are bleeding..."

His eyes slowly lowered, and saw the blood that slowly spread over the knuckles. He gave away a heavy sigh and started punching the hands against the pole again, if possible, even harder than before.

"Argh! This is ALL their fault! If they were here, I'd beat the crap out of them down and…" The other of the team didn't dare to come near him the following minutes.

* * *

"This is strange," Kurenai said as she sat down on the grass after bandaging the bleeding hands, and managed to convince Kiba to just take it easy for a while. "During all the time I've been your sensei, I've never once seen you like this. What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Kiba responded and stood up and called for Akamaru that they were leaving. The two walked away from their team mates, who looked after them as they disappeared towards the town. Then Shino stood up, which gained him the attention from the two girls.

"And where do you think you are going, Shino?" the teacher asked, but didn't imply that she would do anything. She probably already knew, and let him go as well. The two that still was sitting in the grass looked at each other, but neither of them was worried. They knew it would be fine.

"So Hinata, what do you say about taking the rest of the day off?"

* * *

Kiba had walked back to the empty house, and slammed the door shut behind him. Something fell to the floor, but he didn't bother to pick it up, just got out of his sandals and threw himself on the couch.

Akamaru was worried about him, and showed it, but his master just shoved him away. Kiba just lay on the soft pillows, staring up at the ceiling, turned around and looked down at the floor, and decided that this was the greatest way to lay on a sofa. Then he heard three very firm knocks at the door, and he ignored them. But after a while, he sensed that someone was in the room, and that someone was looking at him. Looking up, his eyes widened.

"What the hell, Shino?!" he exclaimed and jumped up from the couch, staring at the other boy that was standing calm in his blue jacket and black sunglasses. "What are you doing here? I thought you," Kiba started, but got silent when Shino pushed him down on the couch, before the stoic boy sat down next to him and took his left hands in his own.

"I was worried," he calmly said and carefully inspected the bandage, that they wasn't too loose or too tight. His words made Kiba a bit uneasy. Had he made him worried?

"Yeah, right. Like you ever would worry about me," Kiba said and laughed, as if joking with him. But then he met the other's eyes from under his glasses. Kiba had never seen his eyes, and when he saw them, he immediately knew that he had made him worried for real. "Oh, fuck... Shino, I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," Shino replied and stood up from the couch, and found his way to their kitchen, were he brought out a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove to heat up the water. After a while, they had both remained silent, he called for Kiba to come out in the kitchen.

"Give me your hands," he said and pulled the steaming pot from the stove, and put a finger in to check how warm it was.

"What are you," Kiba begun, but he never finished when his friend took his hands, pulled off the bandages and poured the water of his hands. He shouted, but stopped when the other boy was looking at him, an eyebrow raised, wondering what he was doing. That was when he realized the water wasn't that warm, and he blushed slightly, feeling awkward and stupid.

"Why..?"

"To avoid infection."

The hands was a bit pale, so Shino started to gently give them massage, but the faces Kiba made showed that it must have hurt.

"You got to have new bandages. Where do you keep the clean ones?" he asked and followed his friend as he went to the bathroom to show him.

"There, but I can get those myself," Kiba muttered and picked down two bandage rolls from the bathroom shelf. He wasn't prepared for Shino to pin him to the wall, twisting his arms behind him, and locking him in that position. Obviously, he dropped the bandages.

"...the fuck?! Shino! Let go of me!" he yelled while the other begun to wrap his hands in bandage, and kicking the door shut behind him. Where was Akamaru when he needed him? But Shino had already taken care of him, telling him to leave the two of them alone for a while, and he would get his master back to his former self. And the dog had agreed to stay away.

"No," was all he said before he continued to take care of the wounded hands. And when he was done, he just spun Kiba around, still pinning him to the wall. "I'll tell you something. I don't like this side of you."

"It has nothing..."

"...to do with me. Of course it does," he interrupted and stared at his friend, who tried to get out of his grip, but failed over and over. "Your mother and sister got called out on a mission without telling you, and you start acting like a baby. Nobody likes a big baby, Kiba..." He had managed to somewhat scare Kiba a bit when he said that. Or was scared the right word? His heart was racing like hell, that was the only thing he knew for certain. This was the first time he had seen Shino like this, and they had been friends for a very long time. But he had never made him feel like this...

"...I'm not a baby," Kiba mumbled and felt how his cheeks heated up. He knew he was blushing, and it didn't get better when he felt how Shino's lips gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course you are, that's why I always have to look after you," he said and let go of his friend, who slid down onto the floor. Sitting with his back leaning against the cool wall tiles, he tried to hide the huge blush that spread from one side to another on his face. "So grow up," Shino continued and crouched down in front of him, "and then maybe..."

That was as far as he got before two arms with bandaged hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. He tried to pull back, and was quite surprised when Kiba didn't let him go but held him firm in his embrace. It was nearly impossible to meet the eyes of his friend, although he could see that the blush still hadn't disappeared.

"I like you, Shino."

He felt surprised, but at the same time not. But most of all, he felt happy inside.

"I like you a lot," Kiba said and the embrace got tighter than before. "And I... Well."

"And?" he asked and gave the other boy a light, yet warming kiss on his soft lips. "You hope I like you too?" Another kiss was placed upon those sweet lips, which after a short while finally understood what was going on, and then happily returned the kiss to the other boy. "Got enough evidence now?"

But all Shino got back was a big smile and several kisses.

* * *

When Kiba's mother and sister came back later that day, they found two pair of sandals at the door, Akamaru laying in the couch, two jackets thrown outside his room with two Konoha headbands and hearing mysterious creaks from inside his room. Both of them looked at each other and was convinced that it might be better to leave the children and their 'games' alone.

* * *

**A/N: **They are OOC, yes. It's a poorly written story, yes. It leaves much to the imagination, yes. There are lots of grammtic and spelling mistakes. Read and review. Constructive critsm is welcome, no flames though.


End file.
